One Week
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: AU. For the Spectrum Challenge - One week was all it took for Kagome to captivate Sesshomaru.
1. A Blue Monday

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>A Blue Monday<em>

Mondays. Kagome hated Mondays. Annoyed, she stomped her way down the hallway to her classroom, her uniform a mess because she had overslept. A few students gave her odd looks, but she ignored them, for she really did not have the time to pay attention to people who could look so happy on a Monday morning.

"Kagome!" her friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi called. Kagome gave them a small wave as she approached them. The three were smiling widely, which Kagome had to admit was very annoying.

"Morning," Kagome muttered, "You look happy."

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Eri asked.

"Not really," Kagome mumbled as she looked out at the city through the large windows. Her gaze then moved to the group of boys walking towards the school gate. Kagome sighed. Even the gallant Sesshomaru looked comfortable on a Monday morning. Didn't anyone else share her grief?

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked. Kagome turned to face her friend and mustered a fake smile.

"Nothing," Kagome replied. She just _really_ hated Mondays.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, like many other youkai in this age, was an expert at ignoring things that humans would consider overstepping the boundaries. He could smell and hear many things with his enhanced senses every day he attended school, but he ignored it and pushed it to the back of his mind.<p>

Today was different. When the scent of blood hit his senses, Sesshomaru was alert. His first thought was that someone had gotten into a fight again, but he soon realised that the blood was far too sweet for such a situation. A girl. The blood belonged to a girl. He told himself to ignore it, but when he turned the corner and came face-to-face with a pair of blue eyes, he froze.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome apologised, "I didn't see you there, Sesshomaru."

"Hn," was his reply. The blood was coming from her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Is that all you ever say?"

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised at the girl's sudden outburst. Kagome's anger only seemed to intensify.

"You're sickening!" Kagome hissed, "All the girls are all over you and you never even give them one glance!"

A few students stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the commotion. Kagome noticed this and found a blush forming on her cheeks. Kagome quickly averted her gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "I'm in a real bad mood today." Kagome bowed, then turned around and scurried away, leaving a dumbstruck Sesshomaru behind. That was the first time a woman ever stood up to him.

* * *

><p>The maths test stared at Kagome, not the other way around. A big fat <em>fail<em> sat in the corner of her paper. Kagome looked up at the teacher, who shook his head, then she looked back down at the paper and collapsed on her desk. Her stomach churned and Kagome groaned. Not only was it the worst time of the month for her, she had a stomach ache and she failed the one test she didn't want to fail. The gods must hate her.

She glanced at Sesshomaru, who sat in fornt of her. Her eyes widened at the big fat one-hundred in the corner of his paper. She sighed. Why were the good-looking rich jerks always the smartest? Kagome folded her test and stashed it into her bag, fretting her father's reaction later that day. Her father was not going to be happy.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome Higurashi's unease. Usually he pushed these feelings away, but today was different. There was something about this human girl that seemed different, he couldn't explain it. Up until now, she was just another girl in his class, but now she was something else. And he was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>When the day was finally over, Kagome slouched he way to the gate. Her shoulders were slumped and her bag suddenly felt extremely heavy, despite the fact that she barely had anything in it. Kagome sighed and looked up at the blue sky. How she wished she could be free like the birds flying above her, then she wouldn't have to worry about Mondays.<p>

"Do you always slump?" a voice asked. Kagome jumped and spun around. Two amber eyes were watching her curiously.

"Oh," Kagome breathed, "Sesshomaru, you scared me."

"You didn't answer my question."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And I don't remember owing you anything!"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. It was strange. For as long as she could remember, Kagome had always wondered what it was about Sesshomaru and his friends that made them different. Sure, they were all ridiculously handsome, with beautiful shiny hair, gorgeous eyes and masculine builds, but there was something else. Something almost sinister.

"You are upset," Sesshomaru said. It was a statement, not a question. "Why has no one else noticed?"

Kagome smiled weakly. "I guess they don't know me well enough."

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed, "then they are fools."

"Why are you suddenly interested?" Kagome asked.

"No woman should carry a frown like the one you carried today," was the reply. Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't even notice that she had been frowning through the day. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were watching her, but instead of the usual cold gaze he executed, he seemed concerned. Kagome felt her heart flutter. She had just discovered a side of _the _Sesshomaru she was unaware even existed. A smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, "it's nice to know someone cares."

"Hn."

Kagome excused herself, and then disappeared to go home. Sesshomaru watched her walk away, and then chuckled to himself. What made the woman think he cared?

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Spectrum Challenge - Blue


	2. Ribbon

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. As seen on 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Ribbon<em>

Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was neat, her skin was glowing and the two yellow ribbons in her hair were absolutely adorable. She looked ready to take on anything, school included. Satisfied with her appearance, Kagome grabbed her bag, tossed it over her shoulder and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning," Kagome greeted. Her father looked up from his newspaper, gave her a curt nod, then returned to his reading. Kagome sighed. He was still upset about her maths test.

"Morning," Kagome's mother greeted as she set a plate with toast on the table. Kagome sat down and grabbed a piece of toast, then smeared it with butter. The TV was buzzing in the background, which meant her grandfather was awake and watching the news.

"Where did you get those ribbons?" Sota, Kagome's younger brother asked as he walked into the kitchen while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kagome grinned. "Hojo gave them to me! Isn't that sweet?"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were waiting for Kagome at the school gate. Kagome greeted them, then the three headed for class.

"I love your ribbons," Ayumi pointed out.

"Same," Yuka agreed, "they were a gift from Hojo, right?"

Kagome nodded. She wasn't usually one for wearing ribbons in her hair, especially not frilly yellow ones, but she couldn't resist. And she had to admit, the ribbons did look good in her dark hair. Kagome's three friends giggled.

"Hey, Kagome," Eri suddenly piped in, "there's this rumour going around that you and Sesshomaru have a thing going on."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. News always spread fast, and rumours certainly got out of whack quickly at this school. All they did was talk, for goodness sake!

"What?" Yuka exclaimed, horrified, "you and Sesshomaru? How could you betray Hojo's feelings like that?"

Kagome stopped walking and turned around to face her friends. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes dangerously. The three friends stopped and laughe dnervously when they realised she was angry.

"Listen, there is nothing going on between Sesshomaru and I!" Kagome shrieked. Her three best friends nodded, then blinked in surprise. Kagome noticed the strange looks on their faces. "What?"

"Behind you!" Yuka whispered, flustered. Kagome blinked, then slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a pair of cold amber eyes.

"Oh," Kagome laughed nervously, "hello Sesshomaru."

"Hn," was the only response. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Sesshomaru was clearly a man of silence. Did the guy ever talk for more than one sentence? Kagome pulled her fingers through her hair, an action she has seen Sesshomaru do many times before. A sudden image of Sesshomaru with long hair flashed through her mind. Hah, yeah right, like he would ever grow his hair out.

"Um," Kagome trailed off, "do you need something?"

Sesshomaru's gaze moved tot he frilly ribbons in Kagome's hair. He narrowed his eyes, then reached out and gently touched the yellow material with his finger tip. Kagome watched him, her heart beat suddenly picking up. Her friends watched, wide-eyed and amazed.

"These ribbons are childish," Sesshomaru stated as he pulled away, "wear something else."

And then he walked away. Kagome stared at his back as he retreated.

Then the wall broke. "You jerk!"

* * *

><p>She didn't know why, but Sesshomaru's comment really bothered her. Kagome sighed a she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was lunch time, and the whole morning has been a blur.<p>

"Just ignore him," Yuka pointed out. Kagome smiled weakly. She knew that she had to. She always ignored people who insulted her, but for some reason today was different. It's almost as if she wanted to impress Sesshomaru, which she had to admit was absolutely ridiculous! Or maybe she just felt bad because the ribbons had been a gift?

"Kagome?" Eri called her name. Kagome snapped from her daze.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I'm just tired."

Ayumi smiled. "I like the ribbons. Don't let that dog get you down."

Kagome laughed. If only she knew what a dog he really was.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru usually withdrew himself at lunch times. He preferred to spend the break alone, away from other youkai and away from bubbly humans. It wasn't completely possible to isolate oneself at a school, but Sesshomaru found the roof the most relaxing. No one dared to interrupt him there. Sesshomaru laid down and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to bake down on him. It was peaceful, just like he wanted it.<p>

And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Annoyed, Sesshomaru flipped his phone open and pressed it against his ear. He hated human contraptions, but knew he could not work without it.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru!" a female voice exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin, you are not supposed to call during school hours."

"I'm sorry!" Rin apologised, although she didn't sound sorry at all, "I have lunch now, and was so excited, I could not wait until school was over!"

"What is it? If Inuyasha did something again, I don't care."

"Inuyasha? I thought he's in England."

"He is, but knowing him his visa has probably expired by now."

Rin giggled on the other end of the line. Sesshomaru found his annoyance melting away. He could never stay angry at her for long.

"I saw these ribbons for sale!" Rin finally exclaimed, "They are so cute, all frilly with polka dots. They even have different colours! You should see the yellow ones, they look amazing and will go perfectly with my new kimono!"

"You called to tell me this?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin always called him for the most ridiciculous reasons. He purchased her a mobile phone for emergencies, not to make a daily bulletin on sales and other nonsense. Clearly he had to do some discipline when they got home that night.

"I don't have money," Rin moaned, "and they are so cute! You should buy a ribbon for the girl you like!"

"I don't like a girl," Sesshomaru snarled.

"One day you will!" Rin giggled, then hung up. Sesshomaru groaned. He knew he would not be able to escape this one.

* * *

><p>The sky was covered with clouds by the time the final bell rang. Kagome stretched her arms above her head, then grabbed her bag to leave. Another busy day was finally done. Kagome looked up at the sky, it looked like rain was going to fall. Hoping that the rain wouldn't come when she was still walking, Kagome headed for the gate and was surprised to see a short girl with long dark hair, dressed in a different uniform waiting. She was definitely a middle-schooler and Kagome wondered who she was waiting for. The girl made eye contact with Kagome, smiled, then looked away. Kagome was about to pass her, when she suddenly felt something grab her sleeve.<p>

"Your ribbons are adorable!" the middle-schooler exclaimed, her amber eyes twinkling. Kagome stared in amazement. The girl looked nothing like Sesshomaru, but their eyes were almost identical. Kagome scolded herself mentally. Now she was seeing Sesshomaru in others. She was really going crazy.

"Thank you," Kagome thanked the stranger.

"I'm Rin!" the girl exclaimed, "where did you buy them? I know this shop that has even more."

"They were a gift," Kagome stated, "and I'm not very fond of ribbons, actually."

Rin's face fell. "Why not? They really enhance your appearance."

"Oh," Kagome trailed off, "I don't know, someone insulted me today, because I was wearing the ribbons."

"You shouldn't listen to people like that!" Rin pointed out, her expression suddenly serious. Kagome laughed. This girl was crazy.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome finally introduced herself. Rin smiled and bowed. At least the girl had manners.

"Rin," a male voice interrupted. Kagome and Rin turned around. Sesshomaru was watching them with a certain warmth Kagome had not seen before.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she threw herself in his arms. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Stop being such a child," he chastised.

"Sorry," Rin mumbled and pulled away. "Have you seen Kagome's ribbons? Aren't they adorable?"

Sesshomaru's gaze moved to Kagome. She gulped and quickly looked away.

"I better get going," Kagome stated as she turned to leave.

"Come with us," Rin requested. Kagome glanced at the middle-schooler over her shoulder. "We're going to buy ribbons, I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind buying you a pair too."

Kagome laughed nervously. "It's better if I don't." And then she walked away before the middle-schooler could further tempt her.

* * *

><p>A small note fluttered from her locker and onto the floor when Kagome opened the door. Frowning, she bent down and picked it up. The message was written in neat cursive writing:<p>

_Rin forced me to buy a red bow for you. Accept it, or her heart will break._

Kagome frowned, then looked up. There, tucked in her shoe was a red bow. She smiled warmly, then looked back down at the note.

_Ribbons are only meant for little sisters._

So that's why he thought ribbons were childish.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Spectrum Challenge - Yellow


	3. A Sister's Gift

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga. For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>A Sister's Gift<em>

Kagome pulled on her pair of white sneakers while mumbling incoherent nonsense under her breath. Physical Education was probably the worst subject in the universe, and to make things worse, it was compulsory! Kagome stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She was one of the only few girls left in the locker room, she took her time on purpose, after all.

Kagome skipped out of the locker room and into the gym, where the rest of her class was gathered into two teams. They were playing basketball, which Kagome was luckily skilled at. The only problem that basketball raised was the fact that the class liked playing male versus female, and Sesshomaru was the sportiest person around. Where he got his skills, Kagome still wondered.

Speaking of Sesshomaru, he was standing to the side of the court and looked as if he was brooding. Kagome frowned. He was usually the center of attention, more with the female population of the school, but males flaunted themselves at him as well. But today he was all alone. Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Good grief, was he handsome in a Physical Education uniform! Her eyes darted down from his neck to his chest, then further down to his sexy behind and then further down to his..._green_ sneakers? Kagome did a double take.

_Green sneakers? _Kagome blinked, then giggled. She had to admit, the colour did not suit him, but the sneakers were lovely. Kagome had always liked lime green, and she had to admit it looks quite sexy on a man she considered sexy. Kagome frowned. Sexy? Well, she couldn't deny that he was attractive...

But seriously, _green_ sneakers?

* * *

><p>Halfway through the period, Kagome was on the go. She hated Physical Education, but once she got into a game, she was into it. Kagome quickly ran after the ball and jumped to catch it when a team mate threw it in her direction. Kagome quickly spun around and started to dribble the ball to the other side of the court. A boy suddenly appeared before, catching her off guard. Kagome shrieked as she slipped, the ball bouncing away, and then she fell face first on the ground. The teacher blew his whistle to stop. A crowd gathered around Kagome.<p>

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Yuka asked, worried. Kagome sat up slowly and nodded.

"You're not alright!" Eri shrieked, "your nose is bleeding!"

When she felt the warm liquid flow down from her nose to her lips, Kagome knew her friend was right. Kagome laughed nervously when she realised Sesshomaru and his gang of friends were watching her intently from where they stood. Their was something about their stare...something dark and it frightened her. Sesshomaru stepped away from his friends and approached her.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office," he offered. The teacher thanked Sesshomaru and agreed. Sesshomaru took hold of Kagome's upper arm and helped her up, then led her out of the gym.

"I can walk by myself," Kagome hissed as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's very unique reply. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. He really needed to take speaking lessons or something.

Kagome sat down on a bed once they reached the nurse's office. The nurse gave her a tissue and stated that it was just a common nose bleed, caused by the heat. The vessel must have popped with the impact of her fall. Kagome thanked her and waited for the blood to stop. Sesshomaru sat down with her.

"I like your sneakers," Kagome mumbled behind the tissue.

"They were a gift from Rin," Sesshomaru stated, "only reason why I wear them."

Kagome blinked, then smiled. It was very kind of him to wear something for her, despite not liking it. Clearly beneath his cold exterior, Sesshomaru was a big softie.

"She's your sister, right?" Kagome asked.

"Step-sister."

"You really care for her, don't you?" Kagome found herself asking before thinking. Sesshomaru gave her an odd look, then gave her a curt nod. He stood up.

"I should go back," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru gave her one more glance, then left.

It was the first time he felt like the green sneakers might not be a curse after all.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting over the horizon when Sesshomaru arrived home. Rin was in the kitchen, bustling around and preparing dinner. Ever since her mother died, Rin has taken it on herself to do the house chores.<p>

"Welcome home," Rin greeted with a warm smile.

"Hn."

Rin's gaze shifted down to Sesshomaru's feet and her eyes lit up. "You're wearing the sneakers I got you for Christmas!"

"Hn. Kagome likes them."

"She does?" Rin asked, excitedly, "I should get her a pair too! I saw them in the window of a shop the other day."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rin to know where to get carbon copies of everything she had ever brought. Sesshomaru pulled of his shoes and moved to the kitchen to help Rin with dinner. He spotted a note on the fridge.

"Inuyasha called?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Rin replied, "he arrived in London today. He promised to bring back a lot of tea!"

"Pfft."

"Are you still angry at him?" Rin asked while she started to chop some carrots.

"For running off with a woman at his age?" Sesshomaru asked, then snorted.

"Yes." Rin rolled her eyes. "He's over two-hundred-years-old already, besides I like Kikyo. She teaches me about medicine."

"Hn."

"And she looks like Kagome!"

"She does not," Sesshomaru retorted. How could Rin even suggest such a thing? Rin's eyes twinkled, which Sesshomaru did not fail to notice. He frowned at her sudden mischief.

"Aha! You like her, don't you?" Rin asked with a smirk playing on her lips. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Rin," he warned, "I am not in the mood for your silly games."

Rin sighed. "All right." Though she knew she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Spectrum Challenge - Green


	4. Rouge

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Rouge<em>

Kagome was surprised the Thursday morning when Hojo stashed a bouquet of roses in her arms. She blinked, then looked up into his large eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, although she felt a little over spoiled. Hojo always showered her with gifts, sometimes it felt like she didn't deserve them. After all, what did she ever do to show her gratitude? Nothing. She didn't confess her undying love (which she didn't even have), or give him something in return. She felt bad for being the object that wastes all his money, even indirectly.

"I saw them and knew I had to get them for you," Hojo grinned, "there's a great movie showing, want to go watch it with me tonight?"

"Tonight?" Kagome asked, surprised. It was Thursday, he had never asked her out on a week day before. Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was very tempted to say yes, the only problem was, it was such short notice. What on earth was she going to wear?

"I know it's a week day," Hojo suddenly burst, a blush forming on his cheeks, "but I have to work this Saturday and Sunday, and I really want to take you. The movie ends Monday."

Kagome blinked, then smiled. "Alright, tonight sounds good. Thanks, Hojo."

Hojo's face lit up, then he waved and ran off. Kagome turned to her classroom. Now what was she going to do with the roses for the rest of the day?

* * *

><p>The sweet scent of roses met his nose before he actually saw them. Sesshomaru frowned when Kagome turned around the corner with a large bouquet of roses in her arms. He knew she attractive, but to think someone cared for her so deeply to even bring her red roses alarmed him. The tug in his chest made him step back and silently berate himself. He was Sesshomaru, he was a demon, and the fact that a human girl got roses should not bother him.<p>

"Morning, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted when she passed him. The sweet scent of her perfume followed her and infiltrated his nostrils. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to greet her, but nothing escaped his lips. His eyes widened. Never in his life, had he been surrendered speechless by a woman.

Kagome was definitely a drug he had to get rid of.

* * *

><p>Kagome finally chose a yellow sun dress, having had a difficult time finding the right outfit for her sudden date with Hojo. She quickly stripped from her uniform and pulled on the dress, then brushed her hair. Her eyes landed on the red bow Sesshomaru had given her two days before and hesitated. Should she wear it? She glanced at a few other accessories, but nothing stood out like the bow did. Sighing in defeat, Kagome clipped on the bow and looked herself in the mirror. Still not satisfied, Kagome decided to be adventurous and put on some bright red lipstick. Perfect, she looked ready to take on the world.<p>

After making sure her homework was ready to be attacked as soon as she got home, Kagome grabbed her bag and closed her bedroom door behind her. Her brother had the television volume so high, she could hear his video games from her bedroom. She rolled her eyes, then made her way downstairs.

"I'll be back later," Kagome called out to her mother in the kitchen.

"Don't stay out too late!" her mother called back. Kagome did not respond, but she wasn't planning to stay out late, she had a pile of homework that needed to be done.

The sun was already setting, painting the sky with pink and orange hues. It was beautiful. Hojo was waiting for Kagome at the park, like he promised.

"I love your bow," Hojo pointed out.

"Thanks." She decided not to point out that it was a gift from Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. Rin had dragged him to Harajuku, where she spent at least four hours browsing and blowing a hole in his pocket. Sesshomaru loved his sister to bits, but sometimes she took things a bit too far.<p>

"We should go home," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Rin was staring at a leather bag. She looked up, blinked and then smiled innocently. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. Yes, he loved his sister, but he hated it when she pulled the cute face on him.

"Now, Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin sighed and out the bag back where it belonged.

"Alright," she sighed, defeated, "can we at least get something to eat?"

Sesshomaru was about to protest, but Rin's stomach growled loudly. She blushed a deep crimson. Sesshomaru sighed. Well, he could not deny her needs, and he felt peckish himself. The two agreed to get pizza in town.

While Rin placed their order, Sesshomaru sat outside with the shopping bags. Tokyo was always buzzing, even when the sun had set in the week. It was amazing how times have changed. Sesshomaru could still not bring himself to believe how the world have progressed, even though he had lived through it all. He was old, and sometimes he could feel it, especially when he watched the human race around him.

A familiar giggle caught his attention. He turned around, only to find Kagome with another boy, one he recognised from their school. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the boy's hold on Kagome's arm. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. She looked extraordinary. The yellow sun dress fit her perfectly, the red bow he had given was pinned to her cardigan and her usual soft and natural looking lips were smothered with red. Sesshomaru could not help but compare her to a grown woman.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin snapped him from his daze. He turned away from Kagome and Hojo and tried to focus on Rin's babbling as they ate, but Kagome's giggles filled his ears. He felt like such a teenager, and it frustrated him.

When Rin finally complained about her fatigue, Sesshomaru stood to take her home, only cast one final glance at Kagome and Hojo. They were saying their goodbyes. He felt another tug in his chest when Kagome leaned closer to the boy and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red stain.

How Sesshomaru wished that stain was on his cheek.


	5. Sunrise, Sunset

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Sunrise, Sunset<em>

When the sun peeked in through the window, Kagome stood up with a heavy yawn, only to remember that it was Friday. She loved Fridays, especially every fortnight when there was no school on Saturday. With one long stretch, Kagome felt ready to take on the world, but first things first, take a shower.

After grabbing some toast for breakfast and packing her bag, Kagome bid goodbye to her family and left for school. She was much earlier than usual, so she decided to walk through the park and enjoy the scenery.

The park was wonderful in the mornings, the sun peeking through the trees, several people moving about to get to work, especially mothers with their young children. Kagome loved children, she couldn't wait until she had a few little ones of her own. Not that, that day would come anytime soon. No, her education came first. Kagome wanted to make a name for herself, after all.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru got up before the sun did. He didn't need much sleep, so he usually spent his long hours of being awake hunting or reading. He enjoyed reading, especially in the fresh air of the park. Friday mornings were relaxed in his family, Rin had morning practice, so she left early, which allowed Sesshomaru to do anything he desired. Usually he walked to the park to read before he walked to school.<p>

This morning was no different. Perched on his usual bench, Sesshomaru seemed to be engrossed in his book, but he was aware of everything that went on around him, his eyes were not his only tools after all. Despite this, the cries and laughs of children walking with their mothers did not disturb him, he was used to noise, having had to take care of Inuyasha and Rin. Rin didn't complain or make much noise, but Inuyasha...he was a whole different story.

A sweet scent infiltrated Sesshomaru's nostrils, surprising him. He looked up, he knew that scent. It belonged to Kagome. And sure enough, she was walking a few feet away from him, her eyes focused on the cherry blossoms above. She looked beautiful in the morning sun, even in her dull uniform.

Sesshomaru's book was long forgotten.

* * *

><p>The time flew by quickly, and the final bell signalled the end of the day. Kagome was grateful that school was finally over, and that she could now go home and relax for two days. Standing up, Kagome waved to some of her friends who were leaving, then she quickly packed all the book she would need. Satisfied, she bade her goodbyes to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi before she slipped out of the classroom to go home.<p>

When she got outside, the sun was still baking down on the earth while slowly setting. It was a pleasant day, and Kagome decided she was going to walk home through the park too. She spotted Sesshomaru with some of his strange friends and felt the urge to wave, but thought the better of it when the wild Koga gave her a heated look. She always found him a bit intimidating, especially when he wolf-whistled at her in the hallways. She found it quite curious that he was friends with Sesshomaru, who was in many aspects, his polar opposite. Not that it was any of her business.

"Kagome!" Hojo called from the gate.

"Hi, Hojo," Kagome smiled when she stopped in front of him.

"Want me to walk you home?" Hojo offered.

Kagome felt flattered, but then she remembered that he lived in the opposite direction. She couldn't expect him to go out of the way. She shook her head politely. "No, thanks for offering, though."

"Are you sure?" Hojo asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome insisted.

"Alright," Hojo finally gave up, "maybe we can go on a date later."

"Yeah," Kagome muttered, "maybe." She bade her goodbye, then left. She liked Hojo, she really did, but she didn't want to lead him on and give him false hope. But even so, she did not have the courage to tell him to back off; she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Feeling rather stupid, Kagome slumped through the park, her good mood somehow wasted. She felt like a coward. Why couldn't she just tell Hojo she just wanted to be friends?

"You're frowning again," a deep voice snapped Kagome from her reverie. She looked up, surprised, into a pair of amber eyes. Sesshomaru was sitting on a wooden park bench, a book open on his lap and a take-away coffee resting beside him. Kagome had only seen him at school a few minutes ago, how did he get here so fast...and buy a coffee on the way?

"I am?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru's response was a warm whisper. Kagome sighed and plopped down next to him on the bench.

"I feel terrible," Kagome stated, "I was in a such a good mood too."

"What happened?" Sesshomaru found himself asking, when it came to her, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"How do you tell someone who likes you, you don't like them the same way?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru frowned, then wondered if she was referring to the Hojo boy. Did she not like him the way he thought she did, even though she went on a date with him and kissed him?

"Just tell him the truth," Sesshomaru suggested.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Kagome mumbled.

"He'll appreciate your honesty more, even if he only realises that later."

Kagome blinked, surprised. She honestly did not expect such wise words to come from Sesshomaru's mouth. Of course, at times she had realised he was very smart, and acted a bit like an old man, but she never thought he could be so philsophical. And why didn't she think of it in the first place?

Kagome looked up at the sky, orange and pink hues now dancing around with the sun setting. It was beautiful, especially with the cherry blossoms in the foreground.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome changed the subject. Sesshomaru looked up, then nodded.

"Not as beautiful as you, though," Sesshomaru pointed out. A blush crept to Kagome's cheeks while her heart took a leap in her chest. She had not expected that to come from Sesshomaru's mouth either. Feeling giddy, Kagome fiddled where she sat, only to knock Sesshomaru's coffee over.

Kagome shrieked in embarrassment, "I am so sorry!"

Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed. Kagome stared at him, amazed. She had never seen him laugh before, especially not like this. He looked so free, so open and so much more human. Kagome smiled warmly. She got to see a part of Sesshomaru she was certain no one outside of his family had seen before.

As the orange faded in the sky, a new friendship stood in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Spectrum Challenge - Orange


	6. Sharing Is Caring

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Sharing Is Caring<em>

It was Saturday, and luckily it was the second week in the school cycle, therefore there was no school. Kagome slept in until eleven, then she took a long hot bath. She was tired from such a long week, and the break from studying was very welcome. Kagome entered her room drying her hair with a towel when her phone vibrated. She rarely used the thing, since she hated it, but she found it useful when her friends tried to contact her.

It was a text message from Sesshomaru.

_Awake yet? Rin is dragging me out to Harajuku...again. Save me._

Kagome laughed, and quickly replied by letting him know she'll be there. They exchanged numbers the day before, after spending two hours together in the park. They didn't do much, just enjoyed the fresh air while chatting. Kagome learned that Sesshomaru had a half-brother who was currently in England with his girlfriend. In turn, Kagome told Sesshomaru about her brother, Souta who was still going steady with his childhood sweetheart. Kagome also learned that Rin's mother was Sesshomaru's father's third wife. Kagome wondered if the man had commitment issues. After all, if Sesshomaru's father was anything like him, women were bound to be chased away once they got to close. Sesshomaru merely laughed at her theory, then explained that Inuyasha's mother had passed away during labour, while his own mother spent her days at their second manor. Kagome was surprised at this, she had not known that he was rich.

After getting dressed, Kagome locked up and caught a train to Harajuku. The rest of her family was out shopping. Kagome found Rin and Sesshomaru at a fashion outlet.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, rushing to the teenage girl and giving her a tight squeeze. Kagome returned the hug awkwardly.

"Nice outfit," Sesshomaru pointed out sarcastically. Kagome looked down at her shirt and skirt. They did not match, but she could not find anything else to wear.

"My favourite shirt is ruined," Kagome moaned, "it shrunk in the dryer, and I had nothing else to wear."

Rin tutted at this. "Terrible! How big is your wardrobe?"

"Not big," Kagome admitted, "I probably have four dresses, three skirts, two pairs of jeans and five t-shirts. I have a few cardigans and blouses."

Rin looked horrified. "How can you call yourself a woman?"

"Easily," Kagome huffed, "I don't have that much money or space for clothes."

Rin gave her brother a very dark look. Sesshomaru knew that look, he was not going to go home with a full wallet...

Rin giggled when Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and grasped Kagome's hands. "Well, I'm going to save you from this fashion emergency! We will buy you the best fashion, and you can store it at our house."

"What?" Kagome asked, "I couldn't do that!"

Rin brushed her off and headed to the lingerie section. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, but he shrugged.

"Might as well go with it," he stated, "Arguing with her is not an option. By the way, what colour was your shirt?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, then she shook her head, "Violet. I love the colour violet, as well as the flowers."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Kagome was beet red by the time they finished in the lingerie section. Rin had her try on the most skimpiest lingerie Kagome had ever set her eyes on. How could they even be considered underwear? Some of the bras and panties didn't even cover her assets!<p>

"Do I really need these?" Kagome asked when they went to check-out.

"Of course," Rin grinned, "every woman needs at least one set of skimpy lingerie."

"What for?" Kagome groaned.

Rin's grin widened. "Well, Sesshomaru might not look it, but he appreciates a woman's body. He's very old-fashioned, and you have all the right curves..."

Kagome's blush intensified. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Sure," Rin shrugged, "whatever you say."

"You're one scary middle-schooler," Kagome shuddered.

"Thank you!" Rin chirped.

"That was not a compliment..."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Rin finally allowed Kagome to sit down and have a milkshake. They had over ten bags filled to the brim with clothes, lingerie, shoes and make-up. Kagome was really starting to think Rin was insane.<p>

"What do you think of Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"He's a good friend," Kagome stated, "although we've only been friends for like...a day."

Rin was about to say something, but they were interrupted when Sesshomaru joined them. He had done some of his own shopping, and was sporting a new set of sunglasses. Kagome blushed, he looked rather handsome with the shades covering his eyes...

"Nice sunnies," Rin stated.

"Hn," was the only response that came from Sesshomaru. He glanced at Kagome, but she looked down at her strawberry milkshake in embarrassment. Rin, deciding the two needed some alone time, excused herself, claiming she has just seen a friend of hers pass by. Rin disappeared in a flurry, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"My sister drive you crazy yet?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence.

"She's sweet," Kagome stated, "but goes a bit overboard." Sesshomaru snorted, then he pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Kagome. She frowned.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"For you," Sesshomaru whispered, "a gift."

"You didn't have to!" Kagome blushed, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. Nervously, Kagome undid the purple ribbon on the box, then lifted the lid. She gasped. Inside was the most beautiful violet chiffon blouse she had ever seen. The fabric was soft to the touch, and glitter made it shine in the sun. With the blouse came a necklace, plain silver with a small tear-shaped amethyst pendant.

"You really didn't have to," Kagome muttered.

"You deserve it."

Rin decided to return at that moment and smiled widely when she saw the gift.

"Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly, "is this your first courting gift, Sessh?" Kagome, having just taken a sip of her milkshake choked, while Sesshomaru glared at Rin harshly. Rin laughed nervously. Oops?

"For starters," Sesshomaru began, "that's none of your business. Secondly, what did I tell you about calling me 'Sessh'?"

Rin scratched the back of her head nervously. Uh, oops?

* * *

><p>Rin invited Kagome over for dinner. Kagome was hesitant at first, but Rin convinced her when dinner was Sukiyaki. Kagome loved Sukiyaki, how could she possibly say no to that? Sesshomaru found her love for food very amusing, which earned him a soft punch in the arm.<p>

Sesshomaru's fortune was showcased by their large house. Kagome was awestruck. While Rin locked herself in the kicthen to cook, Sesshomaru took Kagome outside onto the balcony where they could overlook the city. The sun was slowly setting, making it a breathtaking view.

"It's beautiful," Kagome gasped.

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned her arms on the railing. A fresh breeze whipped through her hair. The salty scent of the ocean filled her. Kagome now knew where her new favourite place was. It was definitely here, on this balcony at sunset.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

"Everything." With a smile, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. A very comfortable silence fell over them.

Until a loud growl was heard. Kagome's eyes shot open, and she came face-to-face with two very large crimson eyes. Her first instinct was to scream, but nothing would escape her throat. She stumbled backwards, only to fall into Sesshomaru's arms. Then, as if she miraculously found her voice, she shrieked, but it died down to a whimper when Sesshomaru forced her to turn around.

"What?" he asked, surprised and worried.

"That!" Kagome screamed as she pointed at the two large eyes watching them. Sesshomaru looked up and blinked. Kagome looked over her shoulder, only to see that the two eyes belonged to a dog. A very, very oversized dog. The beast was _huge_, so huge, Kagome could not compare it to anything. She knew this had to be a dream. There was no such thing as large dogs! There just couldn't be!

"Kagome," Sesshomaru gasped, "you can see him?"

"What do you mean I can see him?" Kagome barked, "of course I can see him, he's huge!"

Sesshomaru's grip on Kagome's arms tightened, "Kagome, listen to me, a normal human should not be able to see him. A barrier of youki makes him invisible."

"Huh?" Kagome's head spinning. What was Sesshomaru saying? Youki? Barrier? Invisible? As Kagome tried to sort everything out in her head, the large dog miraculously transformed into a human who looked very similar to Sesshomaru in appearance.

"Sesshomaru," the man said, "can you not sense her spiritual energy? She's from a long line of priests."

"He...he turned into a human! What's happening? What are you? Who are you?" Kagome asked frantically, her confusion overtaking her rational side.

The man smirked, "My name is Saitou. I am an inu-daiyoukai and I happen to be Sesshomaru's father."

Kagome's week just took one hell of a turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Spectrum Challenge - Violet


	7. Inside and Out

**A little note:** As seen on Dokuga! For 'The Spectrum Challenge' found on dokuga_contest. This will be a seven-chaptered story about how Kagome captivated Sesshomaru in one short week.

**Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this.

* * *

><p><em>Inside and Out<em>

"I have to go," Kagome muttered after a heavy silence. Sesshomaru frowned, while his father merely smiled. Kagome glanced between the two once more, then stepped back, turned around and got out of there. She passed Rin on the way to the door.

"Are you alright, Kagome? I heard a scream," Rin asked, worried, but Kagome ignored her and ran right past and out the front door. Rin blinked in confusion.

Sesshomaru and Saitou retreated indoors, neither speaking a word. Rin spotted her step-father and realisation set in. She knew the old youkai all to well, he probably appeared in front of Kagome and freaked her out.

"What did you say this time? That she's not Sesshomaru's usual taste in women?" Rin asked.

Saitou looked hurt. "That's mean, Rin. How could you talk like that to your father?"

"I don't care, what did you do?" Rin demanded.

"Kagome is a priestess," Sesshomaru interrupted, his back turned to them, "she saw him through the youki barrier."

Rin's eyes widened. She had no idea that Kagome could have any spiritual powers, and if things were serious, they would have told her about their youkai relations sometime in the future. Having this happen must have been a shock to the poor girl.

"She'll come around, Sesshomaru," Saitou stated, "I know women like her; they can't stay away."

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't sleep that night. She wasn't sure if it was the fear or the confusion, but sleep never came. By the time the first sun peeked in through her window, Kagome's eyes felt heavy. Giving up on tossing and turning, Kagome stood up and opened her window, allowing the crisp morning air to kiss her skin. She had a spectacular view of Tokyo from her bedroom, and this morning it looked amazing.<p>

"Sesshomaru isn't human," Kagome whispered, still not comprehending the fact. It made sense. She had always felt that he was different and somewhat inhuman. Turns out her instincts were right. Kagome turned to her computer, her curiosity now peaked. She didn't know much about youkai...maybe she should do some research.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Mrs Higurashi's voice came from downstairs. Kagome bolted up, having fallen asleep at her desk. Groaning in pain since her neck was now stiff, Kagome stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah?" she grumbled while she rubbed her neck.

"Can you go buy some milk?" Mrs Higurashi asked as she handed Kagome some money.

"Sure," Kagome agreed, "do we need anything else?"

"Probably rice," Mrs Higurashi noted, "and miso. That should be all for now I think."

Kagome pulled on her shoes and a jacket, then excused herself and headed to the supermarket. The walk would do her good.

* * *

><p>Kagome grumbled as she tried to reach the top shelf where the miso was packed. Why was it on the top shelf today? Miso was a common ingredient and therefore very popular on the market. Wouldn't they place it on a more convenient level to reach? Annoyed, Kagome stood on her tippy toes to reach the product, only to knock over a collection of canned tomatoes on the second shelf instead.<p>

"Ugh, the world hates me!" Kagome shrieked in anger. Laughter echoed behind her. Blushing, not having realised she was being watched, Kagome spun around. It was Saitou. She froze.

"Cute," Saitou finally breathed between his laughs, "you remind me of Izayoi. She was very much like you."

"Who is Izayoi? And what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"They have this sale on green peppers," Saitou exclaimed, "and I love green peppers. And sales."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How old are you again?"

"That's a bit personal," Saitou chuckled, "but I'm well over a 1000."

"Uh huh," Kagome narrowed her eyes. He acted more like a five-year-old. Saitou stepped closer, causing Kagome to nervously step backwards. When he reached out, she panicked, but instead of him grabbing her, he reached for the miso instead.

"Here," he held it out to her, "you wanted red miso, right?"

Kagome nodded and took the miso from him. Saitou smiled.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday."

"Yeah, well," Kagome sighed, "I've always known Sesshomaru was...different. I just can't imagine Rin..."

"She's human," Saitou interrupted. Kagome looked up, alarmed.

"Rin is human," Saitou repeated, "and Inuyasha is half-human. I assume you know of my second son?"

Kagome nodded. And then it dawned on her. "Izayoi...she was Inuyasha's mother, wasn't she?"

Saitou merely smiled. It was a sad smile, so very sad. Kagome felt her heart ache for him. How could a youkai look so incredibly human?

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome got home, she felt much better. She handed her mother the groceries, while explaining how inconveniently the miso was placed.<p>

"A package arrived for you," Mrs Higurashi stated, pointing to a small box on the dining table. Curious, Kagome tore off the paper and opened the small box. It was a pair of earings with indigo-coloured stones. A smile formed on Kagome's lips, while her mother watched her with an odd expression.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"I wish," Kagome laughed, "he's my friend."

Mrs Higurashi was not convinced.

* * *

><p>It was Monday again and Kagome felt like the song Mood Indigo from the 1930s. In other words, she felt <em>blue<em>. Nervous, tired and frustrated, she slumped her way to her desk by the time she reached school. She was tired from her lack of sleep and nervous because she was going to see Sesshomaru again. She wanted to apologise for her ridiculous reaction and thank him for the earrings.

He never showed up. It just made her feel worse.

* * *

><p>Feeling brave, Kagome decided to visit his home. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she knocked on the door. She expected Rin to open it, but a young man that resembled Sesshomaru, only with more boyish features, opened the door instead. He stared at her with wide eyes.<p>

"Kikyo?" he asked, then frowned, "No, you're not Kikyo. You look like her though. Weird."

"Uh," Kagome stammered, "is Sesshomaru here?"

"Sesshomaru?" the young man blinked, then his lips turned into a very wicked smirk. "Yes, he's here, come in."

"Are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when the door shut behind her.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, surprised that she knew his name, "did Sesshomaru tell you? That's new, he never talks about me to others. Especially women he is interested in."

"Yes, well," Kagome shrugged, "he did talk about you."

Inuyasha watched Kagome in interest. Yes, she did look very much like his beloved Kikyo, but now that he looked closer he could see a resemblence to his mother as well. He didn't know his mother, but he had seen enough photos to see the slight resemblance this girl had to her.

"You're half-human right?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts.

"Yep," was the simple reply.

"So is it..." Kagome trailed off, "is it hard to be with a youkai if you're human?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged, "ask my dad."

Kagome sighed. "Let me rephrase that...is it hard for a youkai to be with a priestess?"

Inuyasha was even more surprised now. She was a priestess too? This couldn't be a coincidence...

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, "Kikyo is a priestess."

"Kikyo?" Kagome echoed, "As in my cousin Kikyo? How do you know her?"

"Ah," Inuyasha laughed, "no wonder. Kikyo's my girlfriend."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had not known that!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was watching the sun set on the balcony, just like they had done a few days ago. He looked different though. His hair was no longer short and dark, but long and silver instead. Kagome stared at him in amazement. How could a man have such beautiful hair? Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for confirmation. He nodded.<p>

Feeling bold, Kagome approached him and placed her hand on his. He did not move. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His face looked different too, more mature and with strange markings. But Kagome concluded that she liked the markings, especially the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Do you fear me now?" Sesshomaru asked out of the blue.

"No," Kagome replied quickly. Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting his hand and cupping her cheek. "I could easily lose control and kill you."

"You won't," Kagome whispered, "you're just saying that to scare me."

Sesshomaru smiled and moved his hand to her ear where the indigo earrings he got her were dangling. Kagome did not miss spotting his long nails. He had _claws_.

"You're beautiful as a youkai," Kagome murmured, her eyes locking with his.

"I'm not beautiful on the inside."

"You are," Kagome smiled, "otherwise you wouldn't spoil Rin so much. You have a good heart Sesshomaru. You are beautiful - inside and out."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Kagome reached out and grasped onto his shirt. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. He smelled amazing. Sesshomaru pulled away and looked her in the eyes. And Kagome could see it. The adoration he had for her. It was the most emotion she had ever seen in his eyes, and she knew she should treasure it, because he was not bound to show it often. It was with that in mind that she kissed him. And he kissed her back with much fervour. She loved him, just like he loved her.

And all it took was one week.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Spectrum Challenge - Indigo


End file.
